Undead Investiation
by Kitsune300
Summary: HTTYD Zombie AU . Hiccup didn't think his life could get any worse, but when the world is overrun by Zombies, he knew he was wrong.
1. We have a problem

**I own none of the HTTYD Characters, I only own my story.**

Everything had started out normal, but thats the catch, the most normal est of days turn out to be the worst of all.

In the early hours of the morning, 14 year old Hiccup (as he had nicknamed himself) got up and dressed. Hiccup was a small framed, scrawny boy. He ran a hair through his messy dark brown hair, rubbing his eyes and stiffing a yawn. He pulled on his jeans, a fresh shirt and a long green hoodie, opening his door and walking down the stairs into the workshop below. It was unnaturally cold for the middle of Summer.

As he forced himself to check over the work he had finished last night, Hiccup lifted a cup of coffee to his lips and drank gratefully. His mentor, Gobber was still asleep upstairs.

Hiccup was currently living with Gobber at his blacksmith, and worked for him full time. It was a strange way that Hiccup lived. He had previously been living with his father, but since his mother died when he was younger, they never seemed to get along and after a horrible argument Hiccup had decided to live with his mentor for awhile.

Draining his coffee he set the cup down, stretching before he sat down to sharpen the blade he had been working on the previous night. By the time Gobber came down the stairs, he was done.

Gobber was a stout man but had a strong frame, he had a long blonde beard. He nodded to Hiccup."Morning Hic."

"Morning."

The morning went by uneventful but then the peace was shattered.  
At exactly 11:00 am a serious of bangs and scrapes started up from outside. Grumbling at the disturbance, Gobber stood up and walked over to the door, he yanked it open. "HEY KEEP IT-" He never finished his sentence as his voice died in his throat. Eyes wide, he slammed the door shut and pressed his back against it.

Hiccup glanced up and perked a brow."Whats the matter?"

Gobber suddenly pulled the bolt across the door with a hasty hand. He turned to Hiccup, his face slightly paler."Hic...We have a bit of a problem.."

Hiccup frowned, he stood up and walked over to the window, he lifted a corner and peeked outside. What he saw made his heart freeze in his chest, and his mouth dropped open in horror. On the other side a bunch of people were clustered together, but they were slowly pressing up against the door, scraping their hands down it. They were all covered in blood and their faces were drained of colour. But the worst thing about them, their eyes. Their eyes were wide and unseeing, pure white and bloodshot. The people made moaning sounds as they kept bashing against the door. "W-what.."

The sound of a gun being loaded made Hiccup tear his gaze away, he let the curtain fall to stare at his mentor, who had a gun in his hands and a grim expression. "I hope you remember how to fire a gun Hiccup.."

**Annnnd thats chapter 1~ I'm not sure its very good but please R&R If you want more!**


	2. Making a run for it

**Thank you for the reviews so far ^-^ I didn't think It would get any XD Enjoy ;D**

Hiccup was staring at his mentor in shock, his mouth hanging open."What!?" He hissed, eyes wide. Gobber threw the gun at him and he caught it, staring at it. It felt cold and heavy in his hands."I can't kill-"

"Their already dead Hic." Gobber picked up a bigger gun and shoved it in his pocket. "Well, undead. Atleast."

Hiccup paled."This can't be happening..." The undead continued to try and break the door as he shook his head. Gobber sighed.

"It is." he turned and began grabbing various things, some amo, extra weapons, a couple of bottled waters and some food from a cabinet. He shoved them all into a shoulder bag and handed it to Hiccup. He then sat down in his chair, a deep look of concentration on his face."Go upstairs Hic." Hiccup nodded and headed to the stairs, he didn't notice till he got to the top that he was trembling. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Gobber followed behind him and led him into the store room, he then shut the door and headed to a messy desk. He fumbled with a small radio that was there and turned it on, listening intently. The radio burst to life.

_"All over the country there has been an outbreak of a strange disease, a unknown virus has infected the people an turned them into monsters.. For your safety, lock your doors and windows and do not go outside..." _The radio faded away sharply, like it had been cut off. Gobber frowned and stroked his beard in thought, he turned to Hiccup.

"We have to get out of here Hiccup, to somewhere safe."  
Hiccup nodded, grip tight on the gun he held in his hands, he swallowed, throat dry.  
"We're lucky its the summer otherwise you might of been trapped at school.."

Hiccup gulped, the image of the undead in his mind terrified him! He didn't want to accept this was happening, but it was. He was rather glad he had let Gobber teach him how to use various guns, but he had never fired them at a living thing before! Would it change him? Hiccup may dislike himself at times, but he wouldn't want to change his outlook on life.. He bit his lip, people said only the strongest survive life, and that would apply to right now. But Hiccup was scared, he wasn't very strong. But perhaps all he needed to do was run and hide?

Gobber spoke up."Hic, you will have to shoot." He sighed and patted his shoulder."Otherwise you may no make it.."

Hiccup bit his lip.

"Always aim for the brain, only use the gun when you have no choice, find a anything to hit them with like a pole or a bat.." Hiccup nodded, listening, he knew that information was vital."Where will we go?"

Gobber crossed his arms."Somewhere else..I'm not sure. Somewhere where we can get more supplies, maybe find some more survivors.."

Hiccup gulped."Do you think many others have survived?"

Gobber gave him a look that was easy to read. _No.  
_Sighing, Hiccup decided it was time to man up."Fine.." He gripped the bag over his shoulder more tightly. Gobber nodded."Alright then lad, lets go, and be silent till we get to cover." He walked out the room and down the stairs, gun in hand. Hiccup followed, almost wishing they could stay in the blacksmith till this ended, but their was barely any food left so they had to move...

Gobber was waiting by the back entrance, obviously the front was blocked. Hiccup stood by silently as his mentor quickly unlatched it and swung the door open. Glancing around, Gobber walked out, Hiccup following him, sweat running down his forehead. He made himself be extra careful as he stepped outside, glancing around nervously.

Silently the pair made their way down the narrow alley, and peeked round the corner to check it was clear. No walkers in sight. Gobber stepped out, eyes darting around, he dashed behind the nearest car. He then beckoned for Hiccup to follow. Shaking in his boots, poor Hiccup bit his lip, heart pounding. He stepped out and quickly ran over to where Gobber was, nearly tripping in his haste. Gobber nodded to him, mouthing "Well done Hic." Hiccup knew he couldn't afford any clumsy mistakes, not for a long time. He and Gobber made their way further and further from their hiding spot, on the look out for anyone. Humans or the undead.

They traveled on, not seeing any sign of life for awhile. But that was just the calm before the storm. Suddenly a bunch of walkers appeared from nowhere, lumbering in a odd gait closer. Their clothes were all torn and bloody, and of course they had the milky white eyes. Hiccup felt himself gasp n fear, he stumbled on a rock and the noise made them all turn in his direction. Gobber looked panicked, mouthing"Stay still!" But of course Hiccups shaking form caught their attention and with a terrifying moan they started moving towards them. Gobber cursed and turned."RUN HIC!" Needed no further instruction, Hiccup ran for his life, Gobber following. The walkers gave chase, stumbling closer.

Heart thumping wildly, Hiccup ran and ran.

He ended up turning down a alley and skidded to a stop, a wall was blocking their way. He groaned, a dead end. Gobber came rushing behind him, only to stop as he realized the problem. He quickly lifted his gun and stepped backwards, blocking Hiccup from view as the undead rounded the corner and came lurching towards them...

They were trapped.


End file.
